


Disgust with a Dash of Madness

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Implied Violence, M/M, long hair ichigo, naked chests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Grimmjow is disgusted and Ichigo... well, he's taking pleasure in it. Done for the 2018-2019 Bleach Big Bang.





	Disgust with a Dash of Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owari26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/gifts).



> My artwork. Don't steal, please. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for taking a look!
> 
> This was done for the 2018-2019 Bleach Big Bang. I got Owari26 as my partner. I love how Owari writes and had a jolt of inspiration as I was reading her fic. I had to draw hairpulling too. LOL.! Two versions of this art; Ichigo transforming and regular.  
> 
> 
> [BIGGER VERSION](https://www.deviantart.com/espadaiv/art/Disgust-with-a-Dash-of-Madness-805705317)
> 
> I love talking to people! [ESPADA-IV on TUMBLR](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
